


'What' series

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura wants something. Tezuka has to help.





	1. What might happen

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-06-17 09:10pm to 09:25pm  
> Creation: 2018-06-18 09:06am to 09:14am  
> Creation: 2018-06-18 10:35am to 10:45pm  
> Creation: 2018-06-18 11:11am to 11:21am  
> Creation: 2018-06-18 12:19pm to 12:33pm  
> Creation: 2018-06-20 11:52am to 12:01pm  
> Creation: 2018-06-21 11:40am to 11:48am  
> Creation: 2018-06-22 12:38pm to 12:46pm  
> Creation: 2018-06-23 11:46am to 11:54am  
> Creation: 2018-06-23 01:28pm to 01:30pm & 01:42pm to 01:44pm  
> Creation: 2018-06-23 02:57pm to 03:00pm  
> Creation: 2018-06-26 09:45am to 09:52am  
> Creation: 2018-06-26 09:32pm to 09:48pm  
> Creation: 2018-06-27 04:45pm to 04:54pm  
> Creation: 2018-06-27 05:11pm to 04:22pm

If anyone had told him a few days ago that this might actually happen, Tezuka would have denied it immediately. 

As it was, remembering the not so subtle conversation back then, he should have known. And probably avoided it.

Now he was literally stuck with more than one situation he didn't know how to handle.

Back then it had sounded like a helpful idea when Yukimura confessed to him that he was attracted to Fuji and asked Tezuka if he knew what to do to win the tensai's heart.

As usual Tezuka had thought about the problem, concluded that the both of them didn't know each other enough for such a commitment and Yukimura had jumped ahead with 'switching tensais' as a show of good will between rival teams.

What Tezuka had not calculated when agreeing to the so called good will was who Yukimura would send in Fuji's stead. No, it was not Bunta Marui. Even so that might have become disastrous as well. 

What he had also not calculated - because it hadn't occurred to him - was that he would actually enjoy having the devious trickster around, in a way. Because now his team behaved even worse than before.

Life was so not fair.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Tezuka ordered the next bunch of trouble-makers to run 30 laps and, seeing the gawking faces, ordered the rest of them to do the same - for good measure and a moment's peace.

Just before everyone took off though, Niou winked at him. 

Wishing once more that he hadn't agreed Tezuka checked his watch, relieved that practice would soon come to an end and he could finally escape.

Not that it seemed to matter much. 

Every time Niou came by during the laps he smirked, winked or grinned.

Every. Single. Lap.

"Are you alright?"

Tezuka startled, having forgotten Oishi altogether. Quickly composing himself, he answered with a curt nod then looked back at the running players.

Deciding this was too much to handle today, he handed Oishi the clipboard. 

"Please see to the end of practice. I have to leave early today."

And was gone as fast as was still polite and not considered flight.


	2. What did happen

Fuji couldn't remember the last time he had been so out of breath during training. Not even Inui's juice had accomplished this level of exhaustion and he was tempted to just collapse when finally reaching his last lap.

He still couldn't understand why Tezuka had followed up on this 'tensai-exchange'. It seemed ridiculous now that he was here. The practice was gruesome, so for his temporary replacement it must be a piece of cake. He shuddered at the thought of what switching captains could have done.

Looking over to Rikkai's captain however brought feelings of joy, something Fuji wouldn't have thought possible a week ago. 

Yukimura Seiichi was so beautiful. Especially now that Fuji was allowed up close without raising questions and could see the wind playing with those beautiful blue strands and the light glistening off of it in all colors of the rainbow as soon as a few drops of perspiration came into play. 

Had Tezuka somehow known something he hadn't? Had the two captains collaborated to reach something more than a bonding between teams?

Whatever it was, Fuji was sure he wouldn't find out soon, if at all. 

But he contented himself with the new experiences here in Rikkai, the new people he could meet and - most of all - getting a good look at their beautiful captain.


	3. What could happen

"Hey stranger."

Tezuka had been on his evening jog as usual and, upon the last corner back to his home, been ambushed by none other than Niou Masaharu. 

Just like him, Niou was wearing track pants and a muscle shirt. 

Tezuka couldn't help himself. He looked. Niou didn't comment on it - yet.

"So, that's how you train yourself? Mostly alone in the evenings?"

Not sure if this conversation was a good idea or if he should tell a rival how he trained, Tezuka decided for once to throw caution to the wind. Otherwise this conversation would never end.

"And in the mornings."

Niou smiled. 

"Was already wondering where you got those muscles from when you don't actually train with weights."

Tezuka's mind did a small victory dance. Niou had looked too.

"How about a running partner for my duration at Seigaku?"

Tezuka actually considered the request, much to his own surprise, until his analytical side finally kicked back in.

"You are not fond of running."

Niou snorted but conceded the point.

"Not if there's no real goal, no. But in this case…"

Tezuka was sure he would have turned red under all this scrutiny, if he hadn't already been from running. But he still couldn't stop his mouth from saying the next sentence aloud.

"I'll let you know after training tomorrow."

Niou's grin turned cat-like, while he hopped back into a standing position and actually had the guts to 'salute' to him.

"Buchou."

And then he was gone. 

Tezuka let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, while his mind returned to the little dance. 

He was so screwed.


	4. What did happen - the second part

Fuji was at the end of his wits.

Yukimura vs Marui & Jackal

And Yukimura was winning.

Against a doubles pair. 

Against one of the best doubles pairs in Japan.

So beautiful.

By now Fuji could understand the image behind the title 'Child of god'. 

The whole team had eventually found out why Yukimura had really switched tensais, including Sanada who just accepted his captain's decision like a good second and tried not to look too grim every time Fuji came into his field of vision. 

So Tezuka and Yukimura had really played him, in a way.

Fuji hoped Niou would not make it easy on Tezuka for agreeing to this in the first place. Then again, he would never have taken sweet Tezuka for so devious. 

His eyes back on the match, he witnessed the last point that would be played. Yukimura utterly destroying the last chance his opponents would have had. 

Fuji loved the concentration on that face. 

The evil glint in those lilac eyes. 

He so wanted to be at the center of that attention. 

He wanted Yukimura Seiichi. 

Badly.

And for much longer than a one-night stand. 

He was so screwed.


	5. What could happen - the second part

When everyone had departed, Tezuka took his time closing down the club house.

He was aware of eyes following his every move, making him rephrase his original thought.

Niou.

The trickster was sitting in the shade of a nearby tree, waiting.

Tezuka sighed but approached.

"About half an hour before yesterday's corner."

Niou smiled, getting the message clearly and knowing that no one else would even if they did eavesdrop.

"I'll be there."

Tezuka gave a short nod and - not knowing what to do or say as goodbye, as he really didn't do these things normally - remained where he was. 

Niou's smile widened upon realization, his mind up for the task at hand.

"Say, as I am still new and you haven't really assigned a 'big brother' to show me around, couldn't you show me a nice café or something to relax at for the afternoons?"

It was a bit coy but also the truth. Tezuka had forgotten this oh so polite intervention. 

'Too preoccupied, mmh?' Tezuka's mind supplied, obviously laughing. 

Tezuka put his mental foot down and it stopped - for now.

Not knowing how to say no to such a polite and reasonable request he readjusted the strap of his tennis-bag.

"Let's go."

Again Niou performed that hopping motion to come to stand beside him and Tezuka couldn't help but look at those long legs once more before leading the way off the grounds.

Damn.


	6. What did happen - the third part

Fuji had almost made it.

Almost.

He had climbed through the window, lain on Yukimura's bed, breathed in Yukimura's scent and… lost courage when hearing a noise.

Damn.

Laying on his own bed right now, he couldn't help but feel utterly stupid. 

But ooh, those bedsheets had been heaven.

He so wanted to know what it would be like to be pushed into them, maybe even with a bit of force, and not be allowed to escape.

He wanted to have those hands on him, giving his body that electrifying feel every single opponent must have felt. 

He wanted to be taken long and again and again, just like his libido had always imagined it.

All of his previous lovers had finished way too quickly. 

But Yukimura… Yukimura would savor the moments, Fuji was sure of that. And he wouldn't let him come until he really, really wanted it.

Ooh, yes.


	7. What could happen - the third part

Tezuka knew when he was caught. But that didn't mean he would just take it lying down, did it?

Sitting in a café with Niou had been enlightening and confusing at the same time.

Niou had been extremely pleasant and interesting once there was no one else around who seemed to know him. 

By now Tezuka was sure that no one knew the real Niou Masaharu anyway. Many might know the trickster, the trouble-maker, the tensai but the real Niou?

Maybe one or two people at Rikkai if at all and now - and the thought made him a bit giddy - Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Their evening jog had been enlightening as well. Their pace had matched easily and Tezuka had for once not felt the need to be accommodating. 

Truth be told, he would miss Niou when he went back. The thought was startling but, Tezuka concluded, so was Niou.

Tezuka was caught and if his mind had any say in it, he would never find anything bad about it.


	8. What did happen - the fourth part

Yukimura was sure he was going insane. Everywhere he went he saw Fuji Syusuke.

Everywhere.

Even if he could be sure the tensai had never set foot into a room, he could still smell his scent. 

Just like he did in his own bedroom.

Turning onto his side Yukimura pointedly closed his eyes again, willing his body to obey and finally fall asleep.

As soon as his brain thought it was dark, his mind procured a mental strip show of Fuji in the locker room. 

Sighing Yukimura turned the light back on, reaching for the book on the nightstand. At least he could read a bit.

Or not. 

Half an hour later had him standing by the window, frustration reaching a new high.

And even then - in the pitch-black night where nothing was visible to the human eye - an image of Fuji danced in front of him.

Growling, Yukimura closed the curtains forcefully, almost dislodging them. 

Stomping back to the bed, he let himself fall face first into the cushions.

He had to do something about this.

Soon. 

Very soon.

Otherwise he'd go mad for more than one reason.


	9. What could happen - the fourth part

If this continued Tezuka was going to go insane. 

Everywhere he went Niou somehow showed up.

Nevermind that Tezuka actually welcomed seeing him by now but it was just so distracting. Before Niou, Tezuka had never had problems like these and now they just kept piling up.

And Niou being Niou of course knew exactly what he was doing.

For training in school he always wore the jersey, just like requested. For training in private however always the track pants and muscle shirt.

Every. Single. Time.

And Tezuka hadn't managed to not look.

Not once.

Hoping for Niou to stop was out of the question. Both of them were very much aware what they wanted from the other.

One was just denying his own instincts - Tezuka. 

And one was trying his hardest to overcome the barriers - Niou. 

Tezuka sighed, watching his newly dubbed 'ultimate distraction' win another point on the court. 

Something had to be done about this.

Soon.

Very soon.

Before all of Seigaku caught on and trashed the rest of his reputation in a matter of seconds as well as his sanity.


	10. What did happen - the fifth part

Having teased Fuji all day, Yukimura was sure that something was about to happen.

Waiting by the window in complete darkness, he couldn't help the giddy anticipation coming up inside of him.

And then Fuji finally made his entrance.

"And the beautiful prince climbs through the window once again."

Fuji startled and almost fell back outside in turn making Yukimura startle and grab his arms to pull him safely inside, albeit not flush against him which somehow happened anyway.

Not that either of them minded. 

Blushing, Fuji avoided eye contact.

"I think you can let go now."

Yukimura smiled but did loosen his grip before sitting down on the bed, legs more apart than would have been necessary. 

"I think it's time for you to tell me what you are doing here."


	11. What could happen - the fifth part

Tezuka had - incredulously - hit the jackpot.

He had invited Niou while his team was near without anyone being the wiser.

He had received an answer the same instant he had asked.

His family had allowed him to go hiking with a friend without asking questions. His mother had even offered to prepare lunch packages for the way up.

Everything was set.

Tezuka couldn't wait.


	12. What did happen - the sex part

Fuji gulped while Yukimura continued to smile that eerie smile of his, making the tensai want to reconsider his actions - almost.

Deciding to hold his ground, Fuji made his body move, settling cat-like at Yukimura's feet. 

He could hear the surprised gasp, could feel hands coming down to tangle in his hair, massaging his scalp. 

"You're unbelievable."

The words were almost a sigh.

Fuji grinned, rubbing himself against those tempting legs in a demand for more and Yukimura delivered. 

"Come up here, little kitten. Let's find out what your owner can do for you."

Fuji moaned loudly, letting himself be pulled, stripped and finally positioned on the sheets.

Yukimura surveyed his handiwork, his smile turning hungry.

"Now that's something I want to work with."

Whatever the night would bring, Fuji was sure he wouldn't regret it.

Ever.


	13. What could happen - the sex part

To Tezuka's surprise, Niou proved quite adapt at hiking and they made good time. Even the planned-in rests took only half as long as Niou seemed to be just as eager to reach their goal.

When the sun began its descent, the two arrived at a small cabin and Niou looked on with fascination while Tezuka procured a key out of a stomp nearby.

"I loaned it for the weekend."

As if that would explain everything, Tezuka opened the heavy door and let Niou have the first look inside, following with their backpacks. 

Niou whistled.

"Someone really enjoys this place."

"It is very much loved, yes. It is also almost fully equipped."

"Almost?"

"No energy supply, except for sunrays if we're lucky."

Niou looked at the big - single - bed.

"I think we're already lucky."

Tezuka followed Niou's line of sight and blushed.

Coughing to not let the other see, he started unpacking their left-over food.

"Tomorrow we'll have to go fishing and find berries but for tonight it's enough. Would you like some?"

When no answer came forth, he looked back into the direction he had seen Niou last and this time turned fully red, complete with body shudder.

Niou was posing. On all fours. Utterly naked.

"Does this seem like an appropriate dinner as well?"

Damn Niou and his innuendos.

Approaching cautiously, Tezuka licked his lips, trying not to touch just yet.

Niou wriggled, exposing his hole fully.

Tezuka took several deep, calming breaths and then - finally - touched.

Niou moaned loudly, wantonly, spreading himself further. 

"I think," Tezuka concluded, "this will be just the right amount of sustenance for tonight."


	14. What did happen - the last part

"Whatever you wanted to do after Seigaku that does not include Rikkai, forget it."

They were both still out of breath, sweaty to hell and heavenly sated.

Fuji smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Yukimura sighed, pulling the blankets a bit more on top of both of them.

"Good."

"I assume I should thank Tezuka when I get back. At first I thought you were both nuts but I understand now. Though, one thing I still want to know: How did you get him to agree in the first place?"

It was Yukimura's turn to smile.

"I appealed to his gentler nature."

Fuji laughed.

"No way."

"True, but there is one side that would aspire to something like this."

Fuji looked truly interested now, waiting with almost baited breath.

"He's a captain and a good one at that. So he wants the best for his team-members."

Now they both laughed.

"Well, then he has been ensnared by his position to do something he might not have wanted to do once more. Better luck next time, I guess."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I did send Niou for a reason."

It took a moment but then understanding dawned.

"Oh, fuck."

Yukimura couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Indeed."


	15. What could happen - the last part

"Fuck."

"I believe we just did," Tezuka deadpanned, making Niou want to hit him. Instead the platinum blond groaned.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an incredible lay?"

"Not to date, no."

Apparently, the stoic captain was back, despite the topic of the conversation.

"Then let me be the first and, if I'm allowed, also the last. Please tell me you're not leaving the country anytime soon."

Tezuka finally smiled at the almost frightened tone of voice.

"I was more thinking along the lines of attending the next school with someone I know."

Niou's head shot up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, technically speaking, that person could be me?"

"Yes."

The kiss that ensued had been predictable, the passion of it however took both of them by complete surprise and robbed their breaths away once more. When they finally parted, Niou looked at him coyly, wriggling himself into position with new-found energy.

"There's a saying that a captain's stamina is always above that of his team, right?"

Tezuka licked his lips.

"There might be."

"Prove it."

It would be a long day but not because of the search for food.


End file.
